1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer which reduces generation of satellite without lowering productivity and performs printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers perform printing on a recording medium by discharging ink droplets by an inkjet head and are commonly well known.
An ink droplet discharged from a nozzle of the inkjet head flies in a form of leaving a trail, and a time difference and a speed difference are generated between a head portion and a tail portion of the flying droplet. Thus, unnecessary micro droplets (satellites) might be generated, accompanying preceding major droplets. The satellite adheres onto a recording medium to lower a printing quality or adheres into a device to stain the device.
The generation of satellites is affected by various factors such as a head gap which is a gap between the inkjet head and the recording medium or an ink temperature.
In Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-38277), a technology relating to a printing system in which resolution of a printer head is selected as a printing setting suitable for a type of a recording medium is proposed.
In Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-192714), a technology relating to an inkjet type recording device in which resolution is set on the basis of a platen gap is proposed.
In the printing system described in Patent Literature 1, since the resolution of the printer head is selected in accordance with the type of the recording medium, if printing is performed with high resolution, the number of ink droplets discharged from a nozzle increases, which increases a satellite amount. Thus, in order to reduce the satellite amount, if printing is performed with low resolution by discharging ink from a part of the printer head, since an ink temperature of the inkjet head discharging the ink rises, the ink at a raised temperature needs to be cooled. Since a delay is caused by this ink cooling time, productivity might be lowered in some cases.
In the inkjet type recording device described in Patent Literature 2, since the resolution is set on the basis of the platen gap, similarly to the printing system described in Patent Literature 1, the ink needs to be cooled. Since a delay is caused by this ink cooling time, productivity might be lowered in some cases.